


Drabblethon del Drarrython

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: drarrython, Drarrython, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es una serie de drabbles (más algunas imágenes <i>cómicas</i>) realizados para celebrar los 10 años del Drarry en Español</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El segundo al mando

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia
> 
> El Drabblethon constó de 31 retos y homenajeó a algunas de las escritoras geniales que tiene nuestro fandom.

[ ](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto1-Yaquisieras.png)

**Título:** El segundo al mando  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash. Humor.  
 **Advertencias:** No, ninguna

 

Potter estaba nervioso, Draco podía jurarlo con sólo ver el estado lamentable de su túnica azul y de su _cabello_ o ese bicho muerto que llevaba desde hacía años en la cabeza. Lo que no terminaba de entender era qué le tenía tan fuera de sí. Últimamente las cosas en la oficina iban bastante bien, no hubo problemas de hechizos o maldiciones difíciles de afrontar y las llamadas de atención habían bajado a tres en el bimestre. El que todos esos líos menores se relacionaran de alguna manera con el _Oh, soy el Salvador del Mundo Mágico_ y Draco mismo, ni pasó por su mente, no señor.  
Potter estaba nervioso y eso de alguna manera ponía muy nervioso a su compañero de equipo. No fue fácil ser aceptado en la Academia de Aurores, es más, los tres años de estudio hasta acceder a la horrenda túnica y la plaquita que le identificaba como un miembro del Departamento habían sido casi tan malos como el tiempo que duró la guerra; tal vez peor, porque su padre no dejaba de mirarle como si su lado Black más oscuro se hubiera diluido en tonos pastel y manchado lo poco de Malfoy que le quedaba. Ni hablar cuando fue asignado al equipo del joven maravilla – y no, no se refería al Marvin ese con capa amarilla y calzas de colores… sino al idiota de _Harry_ –, las caras de Logbottom y Weasley eran el recuerdo más atesorado de la jornada. Mientras el rubito parecía a punto de fundirse con la madera de su escritorio, le pelirrojo alcanzó un tono magenta en el rostro que haría las delicias de algún caricu… caticar… carica… bueno, esos muggles que dibujaban a Marvin.

  
Tres años después era el segundo en el equipo, porque Longbottom se casó con la rarísima novia Ravenclaw que se echó en la Batalla Final _¡Oh, las glorias de la guerra y creer que uno irá a morir…!_ y dejó el cuerpo, y a Weasley le promovieron y ahora era jefe de su propio equipo, como Potter. Draco culpaba a esos dos eventos, la boda y el ascenso, del actual predicamento en que se hallaba. Potter estaba nervioso. Y un Potter nervioso no era uno con el que el rubio se sintiera con ganas de tratar. Cuando Potter se ponía de ese humor volátil terminaba muriendo el mensajero ¡Quien casualmente era el segundo al mando cada vez y no precisamente uno que se dejara con facilidad!

  
Tal vez eso no fuera taaaan cierto. Porque él se había dejado con una facilidad pasmosa.

  
Fue a finales de noviembre en una de esas guardias interminables en la que empezaron a hablar en susurros para no delatar su posición, pero luego de cuatro horas habían pasado de los insultos a las preguntas y a las confesiones… Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de cómo pasó, pero esa guardia la terminaron en la alfombra frente a la chimenea de acceso a Grimauld Place en un lío de túnicas, piernas, manos y gemidos que seguramente aterraron a Kreacher, porque desde día andaba con mirada vidriosa y sonrisa de muñeca desquiciada.

  
– ¡Malfoy!

  
Lo sabía, sabía que sería él quien pagara lo que fuera pasara debajo del animalito muerto en la cabeza de su jefe.

  
– Potter estoy justo aquí, no necesitas elevar la voz.

  
– A mi oficina, ahora.

  
Algo estaba muy mal con él, porque ese tono autoritario y mandón lo estaba poniendo a mil y siendo las once de la mañana de un martes en el edificio ministerial _eso_ no era lógico.

  
– Ya veo, es hora de que te compres un nuevo elfo.

  
– Ni siquiera sé por qué lo preguntaré, pero ¿de qué demonios hablas? –la mirada irritada de Potter estaba ahora bañada en incrédula molestia.

  
– Tu elfo volvió a confundir la miel con… –Una copia de _El Profeta_ se estrelló contra su rostro y la orden de “lee” fue innecesaria.

  
Draco miró la publicación con evidente disgusto, pero no en balde había sido el segundo al mando de ese estúpido por un año y medio y se mordió la respuesta que el maldito merecía.

  
– ¡Diablos! ¿Quién filtró la información a los medios? –Allí en la tapa del periódico estaba la noticia de la organización de venta ilegal de varitas.

  
– No sé, pero se les ve muy felices –La irritación del mago detrás del escritorio era notoria.

  
– ¿Felices? ¿De qué coños hablas? –Draco levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el fuego que despedían los ojos de su superior.

  
– ¿Me negarás que esa sonrisa que ambos le dedican a la cámara es auténtica?

  
¿Sonrisa, cámara… de qué rayos hablaba este imbécil ahora?

  
– ¿Se pue…?

  
– Desde ahora tus guardias coincidirán con las mías hasta nuevo aviso y no hay reclamo que valga. –El rubio miraba incrédulo a su jefe de equipo, era no era lógico. Ellos se turnaban las guardias para que siempre uno estuviera en caso de emergencias.

  
– Potter, yo…

  
– Y no te quiero ver cerca de ese modelito o tu culo no sólo será mío, si siquiera podrás sentarte en él.

  
Y en ese momento Draco vio a pie de página en un recuadro de sociedad _la_ fotografía. En ella aparecían Queenie Greengrass, Adrian Pucey y Theo Nott , junto al mismo Draco. En un punto de la imagen Theodore apoyaba su mano en la espalda del rubio y ambos sonreían por algo.

 

– Harry, yo…

  
– Tú eres el segundo al mando y no tienes voz ni voto en esta decisión.

  
Con esa sentencia levantó al rubio del borde del escritorio en que estaba apoyado y procedió a validar su relamo.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Ernie pasó frente a la oficina de Harry y le escuchó discutir nuevamente con Malfoy. Si esos dos seguían olvidando los hechizos de confidencialidad en sus peleas, ellos seguirían castigados hasta las próximas Pascuas. Encogiéndose de hombros y varita en mano, silenció la estancia. Pero el último diálogo entre sus superiores le llamó la atención. Malfoy estaba casi lloriqueando un _“Harry”_ sin aire –¿Se estarían peleando físicamente nuevamente?– A lo que Harry exigía un _“Dilo, Draco, di que yo estoy al mando”_ y un suspirado _“Ya, quisieras Harry, ya quisieras…”_

 

 

Fin

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo01-Fic.png)


	2. Yo también soy ve-e-la

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto2-SoyVeela.png)

**Título:** Yo también soy ve-e-la  
 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter; Scorpius Malfoy-Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Slash. Familiar. Humor.  
 **Advertencias:** Fluffy. [Mal]uso de una palabra.

 

Scorpius caminaba a paso cansino desde la salita de la Abuela Cissy hasta el estudio de papá. Le confundía enormemente cuando le decían “Ya eres grande para dormir con ese peluchito” –y _Charlie, el Dragón_ , no era ningún _peluchito_ ¡Era un imponente Ridgeback Noruego! Sí, también era de peluche, pero eso no cambiaba nada– y luego le decían “cariño estás chiquito para entender estas cosas, ve a jugar”.

Por ello ahora iba camino al estudio de su padre para que le sacara esa duda que le carcomía el alma. Porque si era cierto que la ñoña de Victoire era wila y se hacía muy pero muy amiga de su primo Teddy, Scorpius sabía que le daría un pronto y no la dejaría jugar nunca más en toda la vida con su cabello y a vestirlo como si fuera una muñeca. Bueno, papá dijo que él podía pedirle a Victoire cualquier día que ya no lo hiciera, sobre todo cuando el abuelo se puso todo raro al verlo con esos lindos moñitos en la cabeza.

Con decisión golpeó la puerta de madera y al oír la voz de su padre entró. Papá tenía su túnica color ciruela todavía puesta sobre la ropa de calle. Eso quería decir que recién llegaba del Ministerio y tal vez estuviera cansado, pero lo suyo no podía esperar. Se acercó hasta el escritorio y recibió esa sonrisa que papá sólo le dedicaba a él y se envalentonó.

– Papá ¿qué es una wila?

Draco levantó la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo y no pensó en pastorelas muggles, ni en México, ni en sus águilas, ni en nada de esas cosas que Hermione le obligó a aprender antes de viajar a América a un Congreso Internacional de Pocionistas… pensó en cierta bruja francesa que se tomaba muchas confianzas con cierto mago muy comprometido, muchas gracias. Esa Gabrielle Delacour no sabía con quién se había metido ¡Y por Circe que él se lo enseñaría!

– Se dice Veela, Scorpius.

Los ojos verdes de su primogénito refulgieron con algo de molestia antes de que el niño volviera a cuestionar.

– ¿Qué es una _ve-e-la_ papá?

A Draco le enterneció ese afán del pequeño por no quedar nunca a oscuras, aunque algunas veces le preocupaba que el niño actuara muy impulsivamente en nombre del conocimiento. No era muy Slytherin de su parte y considerando la carga genética de sus hijos, los chicos tenía un 25 por ciento de posibilidades de terminar en la Casa de los leones… ¡Merlín no lo permitiera nunca!

– Una Veela es una criatura mágica que…

– ¿Cómo yo? Yo soy mágico. –Esa era otra característica que ni el vientre Ravenclaw de Luna le quitó a su hijo: decía justo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Tampoco quería pensar en ese vientre, porque él sabía que eso el chico lo sacó de su otro padre.

– Tú eres mago, hijo. –La ceja elevada del niño fue casi un reto a su intelecto– Sí, eres mágico, pero no una criatura…

– ¿Al y James son mágicos? –Ante el asentimiento de su padre, volvió a la carga– ¿Y los hijos del tío Dude? El abuelo dijo que ellos son muggles.

– No, Dylan y David no son mágicos, es decir, magos. –Cuando su pequeña copia abría la boca para volver a comentar algo, Draco se quitó su túnica del Wisengamot y empezó a hablar– Las Veelas son criaturas mágicas que tienen la capacidad de amar mucho a alguien para toda la vida.

– Cómo papá y tú. –La candorosa afirmación le calentó el alma y se acuclilló para estar a la altura de su hijo.

– Sí, como papá y yo –pasó los dedos por el fino cabello rubio del niño y continuó– pero las Veelas tienen una pareja que es suya para toda la vida.

– Como papá y tú. –Visto lo visto, mejor no contradecirle.

– El caso es que la Veela se vincula –los ojos claros del niño se clavaron con intriga en los grises de su padre y Draco se vio obligado a explicar– es como una ceremonia de boda, pero mágica y sin invitados. Como te decía, cuando la Veela se vincula con un mago puede tener a sus hijos y los pequeños serán mestizos, pero nadie les llama así porque son hijos de una criatura mágica.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un muy cansado, pero sonriente Harry Potter entró a la estancia. Scorpius saltó de la silla y corrió a los brazos de su otro papá y abrazado al cuello paterno le confió en secreto:

– Papi, adivina qué. Creo que también soy Ve-e-la.

Fin [](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo02-Fic-1.png)


	3. Sólo otro giro de tuerca

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto3-Volveralfuturo.png)

**Título:** Sólo otro giro de tuerca.  
 **Personaje:** Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Flangs. Slash implícito.  
 **Advertencias:** ¿Mucho monólogo interior?  
 ****

  
Draco Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad que le entregara en préstamo y a regañadientes el Jefe de Aurores. Era la primera vez que un giratiempos era usado para ir tan lejos en el pasado. Ninguno de los artefactos más antiguos permitía _viajes_ más allá de unas cuantas horas, incluso la versión anterior del que ahora colgaba de su cuello había posibilitado volver cinco años; pero este que pesaba como una lápida en el pecho del Inefable, había conseguido llevarle quince años atrás, hasta esa fatídica noche en que todo acabó de torcerse.

Sabía que el Draco adolescente estaría rumbo al baño de Myrtle. Recordaba casi con dolorosa claridad lo aturdido y desesperado que se sentía por aquellos días. Era atroz pensar en una versión tan joven de sí mismo y tratar de entender cómo las cosas se dieron de esa manera para él y para su familia. ¡Oh, allí iba Potter! Draco se acercó y pronunció el hechizo estipulado por el protocolo, una versión de la _Imperius_ sin el agregado de magia oscura. Con cuidado se quitó la capa y dejó que Potter adolescente le vea. El muchacho apenas y abrió sus ojos imposiblemente verdes en un gesto de sorpresa, pero más nada.

– Potter, escúchame, y haz como te indico. –El muchacho moreno, inclinó la cabeza para verlo mejor, Draco recordó que el chico no creció mucho después de eso, pero sí que alcanzaría una altura promedio en los próximos dos años – En minutos encontrarás a Draco Malfoy en el baño de Myrtle _la llorona_ , escúchale antes de hacer nada; pero sigue tu instinto, Potter. Sólo te pido que recuerdes: escucha con la mente abierta lo que Draco tenga para decir. ¿Comprendes?

Harry Potter sólo asintió antes de caminar como en trance hacia la dirección indicada. Draco, nuevamente bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, siguió al mago más poderoso del Mundo Mágico actual y escuchó el intento de conversación entre el chico y su versión más joven. Enseguida supo que fue en vano. Los hechizos comenzaron a volar entre ambos muchachos. Lo último que escuchó fue la voz de Potter al grito de _¡Sectusempra!_

*****

 

El tirón le dejó aturdido, sentía náuseas y una desazón casi inexplicable; arrastrando los pies, caminó hasta el Atrio y las chimeneas. Al llegar a Malfoy Manor, le sorprendió la pequeña escoba de Scorpius dejada junto a uno de sos _trilipos_ , no _¡ triclipos_ muggles ¿Por qué tendría su hijo un artefacto con ruedas y _muggle_? Con algo de temor se acercó hasta donde las alegres risas le invitaban a ir.

En la alfombra de la Salita Azul de su madre estaba su pequeño hijo cabalgando al Jefe de Aurores, mientras Narcissa les miraba con delicada sonrisa desde una esquina de la estancia en la mecía a un bulto envuelto en delicada mantilla celeste y una mujer muy parecida a su tía Bellatrix tejía a su lado.

– ¡Papá! –El grito de Scorpius le avisó de que el huracán rubio estaba a punto de estrellarse en sus brazos un segundo antes de alzar en volandas al niño y sentir su corazón latiendo veloz junto al suyo – ¡Volviste! He atrapado al dragón yo solito ¡como cuarenta y doce veces!

La mirada feliz del niño golpeó su alma de puro luminosa y… verde… inconfundiblemente verde.

 

Fin

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo03-Fic-1.png)


	4. El último giro de tuerca

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto4-Sectumsempra.png)

**Título:** El último giro de tuerca.  
 **Pairing. Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. Severus Snape.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash.  
 **Advertencias:** Flangs.

 

_¡Sectusempra!_

El eco de su propio hechizo resonaba aún en las paredes húmedas del baño y con horror vio la roja, rojísima sangre de Draco mezclarse con el agua de grifos a los que nunca les prestó atención. El llanto y los gritos desesperados de Myrtle sacaron a Harry de esa especie de bruma extraña que se había apoderado de sus sentidos y no lograba determinar. Pero esa voz y los ojos más hermosos que pudiera imaginar seguían nítidos en su mente. _”Sigue tu instinto, Potter…”_

– ¡DRACO! –antes de siquiera saber qué estaba haciendo notó sus rodillas mojadas y no quiso pensar que eso no era sólo agua al dejarse caer junto al cuerpo convulso de Draco y lo tómó entre sus brazos, intentando algún hechizo de curación que viera a miembros de la Orden realizar– ¡Malfoy no te atrevas a morir, tú idiota! –Las lágrimas corrían libres y saladas por sus mejillas, aunque no las notaría hasta que estuvieron secas mucho rato después.

– ¡POTTER! ¡Potter ¿qué diablos hizo esta vez?! –La voz de Snape le llegó lejana, pero como una promesa de que las cosas mejorarían– ¡Merlín, Draco! Déjelo idiota.

Pero Harry estaba más allá del temor a uno de sus profesores en su certeza de haber matado a un compañero de estudios, únicamente elevó un instante la mirada para decir _Sectusempra_ en un susurro. Malfoy se sentía tan cálido y tan… inerme entre sus brazos que sólo quería darle algo de su vitalidad para que el rubio reaccionara. Sintió los hechizos que Snape lanzaba sobre la carne lacerada de manera brutal y vio cómo las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse, pero la sangre seguía cubriéndolo todo. Quiso acunar al muchacho, sin embargo se detuvo ante el temor de lastimarlo más.

Severus comprendió la gravedad del asunto al ver los ojos vidriosos de Potter en el momento en que el muchacho le informó del hechizo utilizado. No sabía cómo diablos pudo el chico aprender a realizar ese hechizo o quién lo conocía como para enseñárselo, pero este no era buen momento para pensar en ello. Ahora la prioridad era salvar la vida del hijo de Narcissa y nada tenía que ver el voto mágico que había tomado, era porque en verdad apreciaba el mocoso estúpido y esperaba que viviera para contarlo y salir de esta espiral de locura en la que había caído.

Harry sostenía el cuerpo de Malfoy, de _Draco_ como si fuera una preciada posesión y el aleteo de sus pestañas rubísimas fue como el canto de los ángeles para su pobre mente torturada. Poco a poco los ojos del Slytherin se abrieron y Harry se contempló en ese mar de grises cambiantes e hipnóticos hasta que comprendió que estos eran los ojos de su sueño anterior, de ese sueño que ni siquiera lograba dar forma. Mirando el dolor en el rostro de Draco y la confusión de su mirada, Harry se permitió un sollozo antes de hablar.

– Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…

Severus intentó movilizar a su ahijado, pero primero debió levantar a Potter del brazo para que el chico saliera de ese extraño sopor y le permitiera levitar a Draco. Para su sorpresa, el Gryffindor cabezota ni siquiera hizo intento de obedecerle cuando le dijo que se quedara allí mientras llevaba a su muchacho a la Enfermería. El chico corría a su lado casi sin apartar la mirada de su víctima. Era evidente que el muy inconsciente había lanzado el _Sectusempra_ sin saber que era un hechizo mortal, sin terminar de caer en la magia oscura. Lo que no acababa de entender era cómo podía el alumno favorito de Dumbledore estar así de deshecho por lesionar a Draco Malfoy, quien era la imagen de la gente que le había robado casi todo al chico.

***

– ¿Potter? ¿Sigues aquí? –Oyó el sonido suave y casi al instante los ojos verdes de su agresor se hicieron visibles frente a él. Nunca fueron más verdes que en ese momento cuando estaban tan rojos de cansancio y llanto, lo que increíblemente destacaba la belleza de su color natural – Te dije que te marcharas, ¿es que eres idiota que no entiendes que aquí nada se te ha perdido?  
  
Pero incluso Draco escuchó la debilidad en su voz y la falta de verdadero odio en su queja e insulto. Harry levantó una mano hasta casi rozar la piel pálida de su pecho y Draco se sobresaltó al sentir el calor que irradiaba el moreno, quien con los dedos extendidos fue dibujando la telaraña de cicatrices que ahora se veían rojas y totalmente fuera de lugar justo un milímetro antes de tocar la piel herida.

Era una experiencia totalmente surrealista para ambos. De los ojos verdes nuevas lágrimas iniciaron su camino hasta caer en la piel blanca del brazo de Draco. El dolor y el arrepentimiento del mago parado a su lado, tocaron ese lugar de su alma que guardaba celosamente, sin intención su mano se elevó hasta la mejilla de Potter y suavemente fue robando su humedad con cada caricia. Los sollozos que escaparon del pecho de Harry eran el reflejo de los que él mismo había soltado en aquel baño abandonado y permitió que el chico se dejara caer en el hueco de su hombro y llorara una adolescencia ya ida.

*****

Algo en la mirada de su esposo le indicó a Harry que fuera con cuidado. Draco no era uno de los miembros más jóvenes del Wisengamot por nada. ¿Tal vez la nueva ley para la protección de las criaturas mágicas no reguladas no prosperó como Hermione esperaba y eso contrarió al rubio? Porque si había algo que Draco detestaba eran las interminables diatribas de la vieja guardia de la sociedad mágica y que por prejuicios e ignorancia las cosas no salieran como era deseable.

– ¿Estás bien cariño? ¿Dura la reunión? –La mirada de incomprensión en esos ojos que Harry había llegado a adorar, le invitó a aclarar–Mione envió una lechuza a mi oficina esta tarde, para contarme alguna de las novedades.

La manera en que el Auror puso los ojos en blanco le indicó a Draco que _”Mione”_ quien fuera esa persona, solía hacer cosas de ese tipo. El cálido peso de su hijo entre sus brazos y con la cabecita apoyada en el hueco de su hombro le trajo un recuerdo de una cama en la Enfermería de Hogwarts y de otra cabeza descansando en ese mismo lugar. Idénticos pares de inolvidables ojos verdes le sonrieron pocos instantes después cuando los labios de Harry Potter, _su esposo_ , se separaron de los suyos. Scorpius hizo unos ruiditos graciosos antes de bajar de sus brazos por ese despliegue de cariño entre sus papás y correr junto a sus abuelas y el pequeño James.

– Estoy bien amor. Ahora todo está bien. –Debía hablar con Mione, porque claramente ella entendería que él estaba en su hogar y nada más contaba, sonrió al pensar en la cara de su amiga cuando le contara esta aventura.

*****

Esa noche luego de ser adorado por manos y labios de su amante marido, Draco entendió que ya nunca sería ese Inefable que volvió al futuro horas atrás. Mientras Harry pasaba con reverencia un dedo por las débiles marcas que cruzaban su torso, supo que esos recuerdos se fundirían con los de este Draco pocionista y legislador. También supo que no cambiaría en nada todo lo vivido si eso le traía a este momento exacto, a estos brazos que le sostenían amoroso y a esa mirada imposiblemente verde que daba vida a su alma.

 

¿El fin?

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo04-Fic-1.png)


	5. Amanecer

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto05-SoloVivir.png)

**Título:** Amanecer  
 **Personaje:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** No, a menos que el amor consentido en medio de la noche necesite una…  
 ****

 

Ver dormir a Draco era uno de esos placeres que Harry jamás soñó hasta finales de su adolescencia. Había algo especial en la forma en que sus facciones perdían rigidez y hacían de él la copia de cualquiera de sus hijos.

¡Hijos! Con tener varios sí había fantaseado en esos años en que no había certeza de llegar siquiera a ser adulto. Pero la idea de ser padre se le había cruzado alguna que otra vez, evidentemente no era algo que tuviera muy presente a los quince o dieciséis años, pero luego la vida hizo que fueran el lógico _siguiente paso_.

Lo que sí podía decir con seguridad era que un millón de años hubiera imaginado que un fatídico encuentro en el que casi mató a Draco Malfoy le llevaría por este camino. Recordaba claramente la forma en que el rubio aún convaleciente le dejó llorar con la cara enterrada en el hueco de su cuello y una mano temblorosa no abandonó sus húmedas mejillas hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio y las emociones violentas que sacudían a cada uno.

Draco se removió entre sus brazos y sus enigmáticos ojos grises se abrieron lentamente. Esa era otra secreta alegría del Auror. Sólo entre sus brazos, Draco se permitía bajar la guardia; el rubio era de reacción inmediata en todas las situaciones, sin embargo en esta cama que llevaban compartiendo por casi diez años, se tomaba las cosas con calma y disfrutaba de ser consentido y cuidado por alguien más.

– Piensas tanto que hasta dormido te escucho, Potter. –Sus pálidos dedos apartaron el flequillo de los ojos de Harry, quien solamente giró el rostro y depositó el beso ritual en la palma de esa mano tan amada como conocida– Ahora supongo que como me despertaste es tu deber entretenerme.

El tono juguetón e íntimo del susurro de su esposo fue toda la invitación que necesitó para inclinarse hasta que sus labios se unieron. Besarse era un arte que fueron perfeccionando con los años. Si le preguntaban a su yo de dieciocho años, diría que los besos de Draco eran perfectos, su yo de veintidós diría que a los dieciocho él no sabía nada de besos y que ahora ambos eran maestros en ese arte… Su yo de treinta se deleitaba en saberse dueño de cada beso que daba esa boca.

El deseo flotaba entre ambos, pero el amor en madrugadas como esta era suave, reposado intenso y absolutamente glorioso. Sus respiraciones paulatinamente se harían jadeos y gemidos ahogados, pero así como lo sabía con certeza, tampoco quería apresurar el paso. Las manos de Draco marcaban notas de una melodía que Harry no escuchaba pero sentía en cada terminación nerviosa, su esposo era un prodigio en el arte de amarle con cada poro de su piel. Las caderas morenas iniciaron un vaivén cadencioso en respuesta a esas yemas que se movían conocedoras por su espalda y hombros. Sintió su miembro apretujarse contra la tela del pijama de seda que vestía el rubio –desde que Scorpius tuvo edad para caminar hasta su habitación en medio de la noche ambos renunciaron a la desnudez de antaño– y con un gruñido de molestia bajó la prenda que ofensiva ocultaba ese trozo de calor y placer que le era tan necesario en este preciso instante.

Entre ambos fueron pateando los pantalones de los pijamas y, suspirando de placer anticipado, la seda del pene de Harry se hizo una con la de Draco. Agitados se miraron a los ojos, buscando en la mirada del otro las respuestas a cosas que ambos sabían. El rubio empujó a Harry hasta quedar tendido de espaldas y se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta quedar casi totalmente encima, con las manos apoyadas en los pectorales más oscuros se sentó muy poco a poco permitiendo que el necesitado miembro de Harry ganara espacio en sus entrañas. El sonido gutural que reverberó en el pecho de su marido le hizo sonreír con los ojos vidriosos por el placer y murmurar

– Siempre es como la primera…

– Nunca habrá una última –fue la respuesta de Harry, antes de ayudarle con las manos en las caderas a elevarse y dejarse caer lentamente _¡Oh, tan lentamente_ , que el jadeo que acompañó el movimiento era esperable.

El suave rotar de la pelvis de Draco estaba llevando al auror a la locura y antes de dejarse vencer por tanto estímulo se elevó hasta quedar sentado y abrazar por completo a su marido. Draco pasó los brazos por detrás de la nuca fuerte de Harry y enredó las manos en la mata de cabello oscuro mientras sus movimientos se tornaban frenéticos de pura necesidad y placer. Era una de sus posturas favoritas, porque el grado de intimidad era casi imposiblemente completo y porque desde podía controlar el placer de ambos sin ser el activo. Pronto su esposo pasó al ataque y lo fue empujando hacia los pies de la cama, para tomar sus piernas y anclarlas en sus brazos antes de volver a penetrarlo con fuerza. En algún punto fue demasiado y el placer y la comunión física les venció.

*****

Las voces de sus hijos hicieron que Harry notara que el sol bañaba el lecho.

– Pi ¿No tenen fío?

– No sé Jamie –la voz de Scorpius sonó dudosa al responderle a su pequeño hermano.

– ¿Papi no tene su pijama? ¡Tene fío Pi!

Que Morgana se apiadara de él si Draco estaba tan despierto como la sábana que lentamente iba subiendo hasta cubrir su abdomen. Pero por otra parte, ¿Cambiaría algo de su vida? La respuesta era sencilla. No. De eso se trataba todo: de vivir, _sólo vivir_.

 

 

Increíblemente no fue el fin...

[ ](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo05-Fic.png)


	6. El colgante de los Malfoy-Potter

 

 

**Título:** El colgante de los Malfo-Potter **  
Personaje:** ¿Un colgante de lechuza? **  
Rating: G  
Género: **Familiar. Humor **  
** **** **Advertencias:** [Mal]uso de paint en una fotografía.  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.  
 **Nota:** por favor,no lo tomen en serio xD Todas las imágenes con las que respondí retos no son más que juegos en Paint y varias horas de desesperación, porque respondí 25 retos en menos de 24 horas… y llegado un punto (considerando que era la madrugada de Navidad y su día…) creí que podía subir lo que se me cruzara por la cabeza… exceso de brindis y carencia de sueño sin duda alguna...

 

 

 

Lucius se había encanrgado de que cada uno de sus nietos recibiera un colgante el día de su nacimiento con la protección de la magia antigua y poderosa de las familias que eran una sola hoy día.

 

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo06-Art-1.png)


	7. Momentos [In]Olvidables

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto7-Enunlugarde.png)

 

 **Título:** Momentos [In]Olvidables  
 **Personajes:** Draco Malfoy. Harry Potter. Lo aclaro por las dudas... Tal vez el arte abstracto no permita reconocerlos xDD  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Humor. Familiar  
 **Advertencias:** ¿Un intento de dibujo con palotes en paint?  
 **Nota:** por favor,no lo tomen en serio xD Todas las imágenes con las que respondí retos no son más que juegos en Paint y varias horas de desesperación, porque respondí 25 retos en menos de 24 horas… y llegado un punto (considerando que era la madrugada de Navidad y su día…) creí que podía subir lo que se me cruzara por la cabeza… exceso de brindis y carencia de sueño sin duda alguna... 

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=Lunademiel-1.png)

 

 

El día de la boda de su hijo Draco con el impresentable de Potter, Lucius les obsequió (entre otra decena de presentes) una cámara mágica, con la propiedad de aparacerse justo en los momentos inolvidables que los muchachos querrían conservar como recuerdo de su luna de miel. Lo que nadie supo de entrada era que la cámara tenía un hechizo que resultaba particularmente molesto a la hora de momentos para el olvido.

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo07-Art.png)


	8. Dime dónde duermes...

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto08-Obsesionndoserpidamente2.png)

 

 **Título:** Dime dónde duermes…  
 **Personaje:** Familia Malfoy-Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Familiar. Humor  
 **Advertencias:** ¿No?  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=recamara-rosa-con-carruaje-para-dormitorio-de-nenita-1-1.jpg)

 

– La recámara de Scorpius la decoramos con Andrómeda. – Era bastante común escuchar decir a Narcissa en reuniones de señoras.

– ¡Morgana! Era una habitación realmente bella y elegante –suspiraba su hermana al recordar los encajes y cortinados que colgaban de las paredes de colores suaves en el dormitorio del primer pequeño de Harry y Draco.

*****

– La recámara de mi princesa, debe reflejar su personalidad –fue la frase de Draco todo el tiempo que le dedicaron a preparar la Nursery para la bebé que pronto nacería.

– Draco, amor, no es saludable que la niña se crea super…

Harry jamás terminó esa frase en todos los meses en que intentó decirla. Y Lily Narcissa tuvo un carruaje, dos puffskeins, un bosque encantado en las paredes y más espacio en su guardarropas infantil que muchas brujas de edad madura.

*****

– ¿Te gusta tu habitación pequeño? –Harry mecía suavemente a un James recién nacido.

Draco observaba la escena mientras su varita corría las cortinas de la habitación más luminosa de todo el ala Norte de Malfoy Manor y las suaves telas azules comenzaban a moverse bajo el influjo de una brisa tibia y que invitaba al reposo del niño. En dos zancadas estuvo junto a su esposo y juntos depositaron por primera vez a su segundo hijo en su redonda cunita.

*****

– Si el niño quiere una casa del árbol en su recámara, pues justamente eso es lo que tendrá.

Harry escuchó espetar a su suegro antes de entrar a la habitación de su hijo menor y ver cómo, a golpe de varita, Lucius le daba a Albus un jardín con casa del árbol incluida en el espacio en que antes estuvo su camita. Sabía que era algo exagerado, pero la alegría en los ojitos del pequeño hizo que en vez de hechizar al padre de Draco, tomara a su marido de la mano y ambos salieran al pasillo.

– ¿Sabes lo que conseguirá con esto? –La voz irritada del rubio sonaba extraña cuando intentaba susurrar.

– ¿Malcriarlo aún más? ¿Que nuestros hijos mayores nos reclamen…?

– ¡No, Harry! –La expresión casi sufrida de Draco conmovió a su esposo– Ahora no habrá quién calle a la _Comadreja_ y sus burlas por la obsesión de esta familia por tener recámaras estrafalarias…

[ ](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo08-Art.png)


	9. El pensadero

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto09-DondeDracolograqueelhetero.png)

 

 **Título:** En el pensadero  
 **Personaje:** Scorpius Malfoy-Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Familiar. Humor  
 **Advertencias:** Fluff que te tumba de espaldas.

  
[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=Harry-1-1-1.jpg)

 

El niño habló con todos en la casa y nadie le decía más de lo que él ya sabía. Que sus papás se amaban, que habían sido novios toda la vida _¡Y eso era como siete años!_ El abuelo Lucius le sugirió que pregunte a papá Draco por el viejo pensadero que papá Harry guardaba el día que se acercó a pedirle que le explique qué era un _histericónsensual_. El niño sabía que el abuelo se sentía muy orgulloso cuando investigaba cosas y le pedía ayuda o respuestas que los demás no le daban. Sin embargo, ese día el abuelo lo miró unos momentos antes de preguntarle de dónde sacó ese término y él muy servicial le explicó que lo oyó decir al tío Ron refiriéndose a su papá.

 _Como dos días y una semana después_ el abuelo lo acompañó al estudio de papá Draco y pusieron unos hilitos brillantes en una fuente que se sostenía en el aire y papá Harry realizó unos movimientos de varita y de repente se veía como una _pelícana_ entre sus papás. Papá Harry le tomó de la mano y empezó a explicarle qué pasaba porque sólo se veía como una puerta y él apoyado mirando hacia adentro donde papá Draco estaba sentado, ambos vestidos como los muggles de otra época.

– Eso es Hogwarts, Scorp. Con papi estábamos terminando sexto año y… pasó algo feo… Yo hice algo malo…

Papá apretaba muy fuerte su mano y se calló, pero su otro padre enseguida continuó con la explicación.

– Ese día tu papá me dijo que creía que estaba enamorado de mí. –El abuelo soltó un bufido antes de girar y retirarse de la estancia.

_– No, no te gusto. –Decía el chico rubio muy parecido a papá en la imagen– Tú eres heterosexual._

_– Mira Draco, si digo que tú me gustas es porque me gustas y si creo que te amo es porque es así –esa versión más joven de su papi se alejó de la pared y caminó hasta quedar de pie frente al rubio– temo, Draco Malfoy, que soy menos heterosexual de lo que nadie sospecharía jamás._

En ese punto la imagen se terminó mientras papá Harry se agachaba para besar a su papá Draco.

– Buen hechizo para ver los recuerdos así, Harry –la sonrisa suave de su padre, no sorprendió a Scorpius, él siempre sonreía así cuando de su otro papá se trataba– ¿Contento Scorpius?

– Sí, mi papá no es un _histrióncasual_ porque él sí te ama y a nosotros también.

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo09-Art.png)


	10. El portarretratos

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto10-AtrapaesaSnitch.png)

**Título:** El portarretratos  
 **Personaje:** Harry  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Género:** Slash  
 **Advertencias:** Desnudez.  
[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=daniel-radcliffe-shirtless-04-thumb-1-1.jpg)

Draco miró sonriendo con picardía el retrato que Harry le enviara por lechuza cuando tuvo su primera misión fuera del Reino Unido y por primera vez desde que eran pareja se separaron por casi un mes… Casi dejó escapar un resoplido de risa al recordar la cara de su padre cuando espió la imagen por sobre su hombro… Es que definidamente Harry estaba como para comérselo en pan y sin salsa hacía ocho años y cualquier día de esta semana.

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Acreditativo10-Art-1.png)


	11. Harry Potter y la cámara indiscreta

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto11-Enunreinomuylejano-1.png)

 

 **Título:** Harry Potter y la Cámara indiscreta  
 **Personajes:** Familia Malfoy-Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Familiar Humor  
 **Advertencias:** [ab]uso de Paint descarado.  
 **Disclaimer:** La advertencia es muy seria.

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=clases.png)

 

Harry jamás pensó que la famosa cámara que les regalara su suegro ocho años atrás seguiría haciendo de las suyas…


	12. Fuego en la Sala de los Menesteres

[ ](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto12-Fuegoenlasaladelosmenesters.png)

 

 **Título:** Fuego en la Sala de los Menesteres  
 **Personaje:** Drarry. Ron  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Slash. Humor  
 **Advertencias:** Sigo casi sin dormir y jugando con las imágenes (?)  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=6579440668qkmym.jpg)

 

Caminar por los pasillos del Séptimo Piso, después de ese día fue para Ron casi un trauma… Al punto de que era broma común decirle _¡Fuego en la Sala de los Menesteres!_ y ver cómo se ponía verde a los pocos segundos.


	13. El aroma del amor

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto13-Quenonofueamortentia.png)

 

 **Título:** El aroma del amor  
 **Personaje:** Drarry.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Género:** Slash. Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Sigo casi sin dormir y jugando con las imágenes (?)  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=harry-draco-principemestizo-6-1.jpg)

 

 

Harry odiaba llevar trabajo a casa, pero esas partidas de pociones adulteradas no les dejaban descansar. Ahora tenían a once adolescentes ingresados en San Mungo por mal uso o abuso de _Amortentia_. Sacó el vial con la muestra y se lo pasó a su esposo para que diera su dictamen. Para su sorpresa, Drao tan sólo la olió y le dijo que estaba adulterada la fórmula. Ante su mirada de evidente incredulidad, agregó:

– No huele a ti.

 

 

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto13-Quenonofueamortentia2.png)


	14. El hijo mayor del Jefe del Aurores y el Pocionista

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto14-Elhijodeljefe.png)

 

 **Título:** El hijo mayor del Jefe de Aurores y del Pocionista  
 **Personaje:** Drarry. Scorpius  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Familiar. Humor  
 **Advertencias:** Seguía casi sin dormir y jugando con las imágenes (?) Además, soy de las convencidas de que Bertie Gilbert sería el hijo más probable de Harry y Draco xDD

 

Había detalles en Scorpius que hacían recordar a Harry quién era su otro padre...

 

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=Scorpius-Draco-1.png)


	15. Salida nocturna

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto15-Manualdelperfectogay.png)

 

 **Título:** Salida nocturna  
 **Personaje:** Drarry.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** Seguía casi sin dormir y jugando con las imágenes… no me odien ¡Son 15 puntos! xD

 

Cuando Harry y Draco andan por allí seguro terminan en la portada de alguna publicación.

 

[ ](target=)


	16. Duelo de varitas

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto16-Tuminuestrasvaritas.png)

 

 **Título:** Duelo de varitas  
 **Personaje:** Drarry.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** Sigo casi sin dormir y jugando con las imágenes… no me odien aún me faltan 14… ¡Son 15 puntos! xD  
 ****

Draco no comprendió nunca por qué su varita responde mejor a Harry que a sí mismo más de una vez… Ni hablar de su otra varita… esa directamente no le pertenece.

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=Duelodevaritas.gif)

 

La cámara de Lucius siempre aparecía en los momentos menor oportunos, según Draco... en los más prometedores, en opinión de Harry.


	17. Juramento inquebrantable

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto17-Accidenteenclasesdepociones.png)

 

 

 

 **Título:** Juramento inquebrantable.  
 **Personaje:** Drarry.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** Seguía casi sin dormir y jugando con las imágenes… no me odien aún me faltaban 14 y creo que nos quedaban cinco horas o así para el plazo.

 

Era una pesadilla que Harry tuvo un par de veces...

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=Dracogenderbender-1.jpg)

 

 

_– Fue un accidente, amor, un caldero estalló y pues... Ya ves… Volveré a ser mago en digamos… cuatro meses y tres semanas…_

– ¡Odio los calderos… los odio! –Harry se removía desesperado del abrazo que ese _Draco en envase femenino intentaba darle_ , pero cada vez parecía más y más fuerte el agarre de… __

– ¡Harry! ¡HARRY! –La voz de Draco lo trajo a la conciencia– Es sólo una pesadilla amor.

– Júrame que nunca reventarás un puto caldero Draco. Júramelo. –La voz adormilada de Harry susurró justo en el cuello de su esposo donde buscó refugio de sus terrores nocturnos.


	18. Chapter 18

[ ](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto18-Quelafuerzateacompae.png) ****

 

 

 **Título:** Locura colectiva ****

**Personaje:** Drarry. ****

**Rating:** PG ****

**Género:** Humor ****

**Advertencias:** Crack desde el reto en adelante xD ****

**Resumens:** Harry había oído aquello de marcar tendencia… pero esto era el colmo.

 

Harry sabía que su matrimonio siempre estaría en el ojo de las murmuraciones en el Mundo Mágico. Lo que ni en sus peores sueños imaginó fue que hicieran lo que hicieran como pareja, marcaban tendencia. A Draco le resultaba sencillo entender ese modo de vivir, porque al ser un Malfoy siempre se supo admirado y envidiado por partes iguales, eso no le agradaba ni un pelo al mago moreno pensando en el futuro de sus hijos y en lo expuestos que estaría.

 

Cuando fueron al teatro a ver una obra llamada Marty Pointer, acerca de un pobre huérfano que descubre que es mago casi por casualidad y termina enfrentando a un malvado enemigo, toda la comunidad mágica se volcó a los teatros muggles, al punto de preocupar a las autoridades por la cantidad de accidentes por uso indebido de la magia.

 

Pero el colmo de los colmos fue cuando para quitarse de encima a unos perioditas respondió que su película favorita era _La Guerra de las Galaxias_. ¿Por qué? Porque ahora todo el maldito Mundo Mágico había enloquecido y se consideraba de buena educación desear a todos _que la fuerza les acompañe_.


	19. Dime cómo te hablas, de diré de qué Casa eres

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto19-Serpientesyleones.png)

 

 

 **Título:** Dime cómo hablas, te diré de qué Casas eres.  
 **Personaje:** Familia Malfoy-Potter.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida (?)  
 **Resumen:** La familia debatía sobre las Casas de los pequeños Malfoy-Potter.

Cuando Scorpius aprendió a hablar no hubo quién le parara. Era el típico niño _por qué_. Cuando James dijo sus primeras palabras fue tan recompensado por sus abuelos, padres y tíos que ya no hubo forma humana de hacerle callar. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, James hablaba incluso cuando estaba solito con sus juguetes y evidentemente las historias que se contaba eran atrapantes porque a veces se reía largo rato o lagrimeaba sin causa aparente.

Desde que nacieron la familia debatía en qué Casa terminaría cada niño. _La vieja guardia_ como llamaba el matrimonio más joven a las hermanas Black y a Lucius aseguraban que Scorp era un Slytherin nato; Draco consideraba que había grandes posibilidades de que fuera a Ravenclaw si continuaba tan curioso como hasta ahora. Con James la cosa era más complicada, pero el pequeño tenía tanta habilidad para salirse con la suya a cada oportunidad que Harry se temía fuera una pequeña serpiente más en la familia.

Lily era el ojito derecho de Molly Weasley, quien se consideraba una abuela más de los hijos de Harry. Y cada vez que podía le hablaba de la bravura de los leones y de las hermosas vistas desde a Torre de Griffindor. Ni hablar que la niña tenía cuatro leones de peluche y bufandas doradas y carmesí que Narcissa se encargaba de esconder toda vez que veía.

Con Albus las cosas estaban complicadas. El niño tenía casi año y medio y sólo señalaba las cosas y ponía expresiones tan claras que nadie necesitaba que el chiquitín pronuncie palabra. Sin embargo, ya todos estaban empezando a preocuparse porque no había señal de que el tímido Al fuera siquiera a hablar alguna vez. Y era broma corriente de los amigos para con Draco el llamarlo _peque Huff_ o _gatito_.

Fue así hasta la tarde en que Ron tomó a su ahijado en brazos y le saludó con el acostumbrado mote de cariño cuando un par de fríos ojitos grises se chocó con los azules y una vocecita molesta respondiera.

– Al Ssssssly… no _atito_.


	20. El milagro de Luna

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto20-Sertres.png)

 

 

 **Título:** El milagro de Luna.  
 **Personaje:** Familia Malfoy-Potter.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Género:** Familiar  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida (?)  
 **Resumen:** Cuando todo parecía perdido Merlín les envió un rayo de Luna.

 

Draco y Harry llevaban poco más de dos años de casados cuando se plantearon la paternidad. En el Mundo Mágico había cierta reticencia a la adopción, pero nada demasiado grave, estaba la posibilidad de una madre subrogante e incluso la de la inseminación artificial método muy socorrido para parejas con las características de la de ellos.

El problema no era cuándo o cómo _ser tres_ , sino quién les ayudaría. Cada vez que surgía un nombre, ninguno de los dos quería ilusionarse demasiado porque no siempre la magia de la posible gestante era compatible con la de los dos padres. Porque sin importar que crecieran en el vientre de una mujer, los bebés gestados mágicamente eran hijos biológicos y mágicos de los padres _dadores_.

Ya estaban por iniciar los trámites de adopción cuando llegó a la oficina de Harry una seria Luna Lovegood a decirle que ella llevaría al bebé de Draco y suyo. Las pruebas de compatibilidad fueron asombrosamente positivas y fue así que al cabo de casi cuarenta y dos semanas, Harry y Draco pudieron contemplar la maravilla de ver dormir en su cunita a su hijo por primera vez.


	21. El pedido

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto21-MehaparecidoveraunlindoPuffskeincito.png)

 

 

 **Título:** El pedido.  
 **Personaje:** Familia Malfoy-Potter.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Familiar. Humor  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y destrozando ideas con el Paint.m  
 **Resumen:** Los niños de Harry y Draco saben cómo pedir lo que quieren. Más claro, imposible...

 

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=001.jpg)

 

Draco y Harry enmarcaron ese intento grupal de sus hijos por mandarles el claro mensaje de que lo que esperaban para el Yuletide era una nueva mascota.


	22. Conociéndote

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto22-CuandoHarryencontraDraco.png)

 

 

 **Título:** Conociéndote  
 **Personaje:** Drarry.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Flangs  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y desquiciada porque no alcanza los 31 retos.  
 **Resumen:** Porque a los once años nadie es sabio para entender todo.

 

Cuando Harry conoció a Draco ambos tenían dieciséis años y la desesperanza de quien sabe un loco ha puesto precio a la cabeza de uno. Cuando Harry por fin conoció a Draco, el chico cargaba un red de cicatrices recientes en una piel que no merecía ser maltratada de puro fina y pálida.

Cuando ambos se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse notaron que no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro e intentaron el camino de la amistad. Camino que les llevó a la desesperada realidad de haberse enamorado de alguien que nunca habría de corresponderles, Harry era hétero, Draco sangrepura; uno era Slytherin, el otro rugía entre los leones…

Cuando Harry conoció a Draco, el rubio de deshacía en gemidos entre sus brazos y cada uno de ellos era un canto de reafirmación a la vida para los oídos del joven mago. Porque conocer así de íntimamente a Draco implicó un proceso de autodescubrimiento y de aceptación.

Harry por fin conoció a Draco cuando emocionado el rubio le abrazó destrozado y sangrante, luego de la batalla y tan sólo se quedó allí compartiendo su dolor y la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.


	23. El Auror colacuerno

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto23-Luciussabrdeesto.png)

 

 

 **Título:** El Auror colacuerno  
 **Personaje:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Flangs  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y destrozando ideas.  
 **Resumen:** Sólo había una amenaza peor que un delincuente peligroso y Harry usaría esa carta.

 

Harry estaba cabreado. ¿Qué decía cabreado? Estaba hecho un colacuerno húngaro en plan _cuido el huevo dorado_. Pero ¿le importaba eso al grandísimos hijo de Morgana que tenía por marido? ¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Porque qué importaba si tu esposo casi muere de desesperación cuando le avisaron de tu secuestro, ¿eh, qué?... Draco Malfoy-Potter iba a sufrir lo indecible hasta que él decidiera que ea suficiente. ¿Quién carajos le dijo al rubio tarado que tenía madera de héroe? Harry podría contestar eso cualquier día de la semana: ¡NADIE! Porque Draco era un un Sly y ellos sólo se preocupan por su supervivencia. Pero cuándo no. El muy tarado decide jugar la carta heroica justo un día en que su marido está en misión en Irlanda… Cuando le pusiera una mano encima, no le quedarían ganas de dejarse atrapar por un loco traficante de pociones sólo para darle a los Aurores la oportunidad de cazar el tipejo.

¡Ay de Draco Malfoy-Potter cuando el Jefe de Aurores lo encontrara!

Por fin llegó hasta la puerta custodiada por Ernie McMillan y entró para darle a ese inconsciente su merecido. Verle todo golpeado y flotando levemente sobre la cama para evitar que sus heridas en la espalda se abrieran le generó un dolor más grande que el que traía consigo desde hacía casi dos horas. Se acercó con paso enérgico y suave pero firmemente le espetó:

– Lucius oirá de esto.

Luego lloró su miedo enterrando el rostro en la cálida mano de un dormido Draco.


	24. Mi escoba y nuestra alcoba

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto24-Tedejoprobarmiescoba.png)

 

 

 **Título:** Mi escoba y nuestra alcoba  
 **Personaje:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y destrozando ideas. Ah, se me olvidaba, Fluff que te tira de espaldas.  
 **Resumen:** Volar con Harry o hacer el amor con él eran actividades que sólo Draco Malfoy podía apreciar.

 

Volar y hacer el amor eran de la actividades favoritas de Draco desde que Harry estaba en su vida. Es decir, antes ya disfrutaba de la libertad incomparable de sentir el aire golpeando su rostro y de hacer piruetas en pleno vuelo, incluso tuvo alguna que otra experiencia en el plano sexual; pero no fue hasta que el mal vestido y peor peinado _Niño que vivió_ entró en la ecuación que descubrió lo que realmente era el placer de realizar ambas actividades y la sensación de completitud que acompañaba a cada acto.

Cuando Harry y él volaban, el mundo se detenía por un instante y daba paso a la perfección del arte que eran ellos dibujando formas en el aire; cuando hacían el amor ya no follaban (como en la adolescencia), había un plus de satisfacción por estar en los brazos correctos con las embestidas justas y el placer los abismaba una y otra y otra vez…

Montar una escoba con Harry o a Harry o por Harry eran experiencias que Draco atesoraba una a una, aunque jamás nadie lo sabría. Porque Harry sólo con Draco se permitía ser libre y ser tan suyo como ambos desearan.


	25. Las explicaciones del caso

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto25-Vademecumneurlgicoallainteleccin.png)

 

 

 **Título:** Las explicaciones del caso  
 **Personaje:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y destrozando ideas. Y posible [mal]uso de parte de un manip de Nikky81.

 

Una imagen valió más que mil palabras.

 

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=wp___drarry_by_nikky81-d37ewux.jpg)


	26. Estamos a medias si no estás

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto26-TwoandHalfmen.png)

 

 **Título:** Estamos a medias si no estás.  
 **Personaje:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance.  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y destrozando ideas. Fluff que te caes de la silla.  
 **Resumen:** Draco estaba en un Congreso Internacional de Pocionistas en México cuando su esposo sintió que le faltaba algo.

 

[ ](target=)


	27. Malfoy-Potter

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto27-Tunombreyelmio.png)

 

 

 **Título:** Malfoy-Potter  
 **Personaje:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Romance.  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y destrozando ideas. Fluff que te caes de la silla y eso que ni es un drabble...  
 **Disclaimer:** Cuando se casaron debieron ver cómo se llamarían de allí en adelante.

 

[ ](target=)

[](target=)

[   
](target=)

[](target=)

Luego de muchas discusiones y más reconciliaciones, llegaron a la conclusión de que usarían el nombre compuesto de allí en adelante. A Lucius casi le dio algo, pero Narcissa siempre tan práctica mandó a hacer los sellos para los jóvenes contrayentes. Para Harry resultaron un horror de oro y brillantes, para Draco fue la despedida del anillo que estuvo en su dedo desde que tenía memoria. Ambos los usaron hasta más allá de la vida.


	28. ¡Eso sí que no!

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto28-QuetengoQUconl.png)

 

 

 **Título:** ¡Eso sí que no!  
 **Personaje:** Drarry. Ron  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y destrozando ideas. Jamás pensé que esa fuera una advertencia válida... hasta hoy.  
 ****

 

Ron no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que esa serpiente arrastrada se quedara al lado de su amigo, de su hermano, del muchacho que significaba tanto para todo el Mundo Mágico. Pero parecía que Harry estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con esa locura de _noviazgo_ y Hermione insistía en que si era un buen amigo lo apoyaría hasta en este tipo de situaciones.

En fin que tanto habló y habló su novia que terminó aceptando que tal vez y sólo tal vez no fuera _Amortentia_ y muy remotamente el rubio hurón no fuera un _asquerosocobardeniñoricomimadoytarado_ … Lo que no podría aceptar ni aunque el mismo Godric se levantara de la tumba y se lo ordenara era a vestirse con sus mejores ropas, soportar dos horas de música para velatorio y encima rematarla cenando en uno de esos restaurantes de cinco cubiertos en los que para variar jamás sabía para qué era cada cosa y terminaba muerto de habmbre y con cabreo monumental de pura frustración.

Pero tampoco le asombró demasiado cuando se vio exactamente en esa situación y peor aun cuando apareció uno de los Creevy e insistió en tomarles fotografías. ¿Posar junto a Malfoy? Ni por todo el cariño que le tenía a Harry.

Tampoco se comflictuó demasiado cuando también acabó haciendo eso.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=rupert-grint-loves-tom-felton-21.gif)

 


	29. Teleflu-sex

 

 

 

 **Título:** Teleflu-sex  
 **Personaje:** Drarry.   
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Humor  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y destrozando ideas.

 

 

Que no, él no tenía fiebre, estaba caliente que no era lo mismo. Su marido se la pasó de conferencia en conferencia las últimas tres semanas y Draco no estaba acostumbrado a dormirse sin siquiera un magreo tórrido desde hacía más de diez años.

– Creo que llamaré a esa línea de sexo teleflu que están promocionando en la radio. Por lo menos me aseguraré una paja de novela.

– Claro, amor – Harry ni siquiera hizo ademán de apartar la vista de los informes que estaba leyendo.

Draco arqueó su ceja marca Malfoy y se levantó de la mesa para ir hacia su estudio. Ya vería el idiota de su marido lo que era dejarle penando por _su_ sexo durante días interminables. A media tarde intentó llamar a Theo para realizar una consulta, cuando descubrió con asombro que ninguna de las chimeneas de la casa funcionaban. Preocupado envió a un elfo a buscar a Harry, quien no tardó diez minutos en llegar a Malfoy Manor, desnudarlo y darle la follada de su vida.

– Mandaré reconectar la mansión más tarde –sonrió casi culpable– luego de llegar a la oficina recién entendí lo que me dijiste y como te conozco y sé lo vengativo que puedes ser, me aseguré de que nadie se comunicara con nadie y que toda tu calentura fuera saciada sólo con estas manos y polla.

La hotline mágica fue un éxito. Los Malfoy-Potter nunca la usaron. **  
**


	30. Harry Potter y el Fabricante de Pociones, el inicio

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto30-HarryPotteryelfabricantedepociones.png)

 

 

 **Título:** Harry Potter y el Fabricante de Pociones… el inicio.  
 **Personaje:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Género:** Flangs  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y destrozando ideas.  
 **Resumen:** Así empezó todo... uno sería el más grande pocionista de su tiempo y el otro Jefe de Aurores, pero su amor iría más allá de todo.

 

 

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=daniel-radcliffe.gif)


	31. Invitación

[](http://s255.photobucket.com/albums/hh131/sakka_eienkami/Livejournal/Retos%20Drarrython/?action=view&current=Reto31-dcimoaniversario-1.png)

 

 

 **Título:** Invitación  
 **Personaje:** Drarry  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Género:** Romance  
 **Advertencias:** Creo que no… salvo autora dormida y destrozando ideas.  
 **Resumen:** Sólo gente muy especial podía ser testigo de ese momento.

 

****

[ ](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=pergamino5.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> El Drarrython fue un fest para celebrar los 10 años del Drarry en Español organizado por Loredi y su ejército de acólitos; porque sí, si alguien lo dudaba ella es la reencarnación de Dumbledore en mujer mexicana.


End file.
